The present disclosure relates generally to firearm accessories and, more particularly, relates to a retractable bipod assembly for a firearm.
Shooting a firearm, such as a rifle, with precision accuracy, particularly during combat, requires a steady and stable rifle support. Stabilizing the rifle manually, relying solely on body support, is difficult for the degree of stability needed for long range or small target accuracy. Therefore, mechanical support devices are used as a means for stabilizing the weapon and improving accuracy.
Stabilizing devices include various slings, shooting sticks, bipods and tripods. In recent time, compact, collapsible and/or extendable bipods have been developed. Collapsible bipods are relatively lightweight and are mountable to the forend, forearm stock or mounting rail of the firearm. These bipods typically include a pair of legs that can be pivoted from a folded up or retractable, storage position adjacent the forend or forearm stock to a folded down, support position to support the barrel on a support surface. Extendable bipods commonly allow the length of the legs to be extended.
Certain known bipod assemblies, such as those that employ a spring interconnected between the legs for holding the legs in the support position, require that the legs be drawn together against the bias of the spring before pivoting of the legs can occur. Other bipod assemblies have configurations wherein one leg is pivoted independently of the other leg during movement between the storage and support positions. Still other bipod assemblies are not designed for quick and easy attachment, release and adjustment of the bipod assembly relative to the firearm, and may require machining of the forend or forearm stock.
Despite these known firearm support devices, there remains a need for a retractable and extendable bipod assembly having a spring free connection between the legs that provides for simultaneous pivoting movement of the legs between the storage and support positions. There is also a need for a bipod assembly that can be conveniently mounted on, removed from and adjustably positioned along the front portion of the firearm without requiring extensive modification thereof.